Attack On Freddy's
by Crossfire-Blue
Summary: Armin is still reeling from Eren, Jean, Sasha, and Mikasa's disappearances. He's hoping that his new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will take his mind off of things... (Attack On Titan AU) A/N: This story is also posted on my Quotev account
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Chapter One: First Day

Armin didn't sign up for the night shift, but of course, that's what he got. His mind was racing. Not because of the new job. But because of his friends going missing. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Sasha had been missing for almost a month. Armin was hoping this new job would take his mind of it all. Where was this new job? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

He'd obviously heard stories about this place but he just brushed them off. They were nothing but myths. The animatronics moving around, one of them going rogue and biting the frontal lobe off some child's brain (They'd nicknamed that one "The Bite Of '87") and many more. There were even some "witnesses" to the 1987 incident.

As he pushed the door open, Armin couldn't help but feel a little creeped out. He'd always been an easy one to scare, and Eren took advantage of that. Pranks were always going on betweent them when they were over at each other's houses. Mikasa tried to stay out of it, but either Jean or Sasha pushed her to join in eventually. Armin smiled. Good memories, those were. To his own surprise, he missed that.

He made his way back to his office, stopping briefly to look at the animatronics. They couldn't move around during the day anymore. But at night they supposedly had "free will" to move about, according to Mikasa. Armin just shook his head with a quick smirk and kept walking. He honestly wondered if his friends missed him, wherever they were. Maybe it was all one big, elaborate prank, though he highly doubted it. He had to stay logical with all of this. He sat down in the office chair and leaned back. A fifteen-year-old should not be working as a night guard in a children's pizza place. It just wasn't right.

Armin jumped when he heard the phone ring. It broke the silence. He sighed and picked the phone up. "H-hello?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Hello?" a man's voice said. "H-Hello? Oh, heh, hi and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The boss told me to leave a recording for you, so, that's what I'm doing." Armin rolled his eyes. A recording? They couldn't actually call him? "Just so you know, this building is pretty old and we have a low budget, so, if you use the power to often, it'll go out entirely. Try to stay above 5 percent until your shift ends, OK?" Armin just shook his head. Low budget, limited power, blah blah blah... "I used to have your job, but there were some, um..." He coughed. "Complications with the animatronics, so they switched me over to the day shift. Remember to check the cameras often so nothing goes wrong, OK?"

"Why would something go wrong?" Armin muttered to himself.

"The animatronics have free will at night, so they'll probably try to make their way to where you are." That snapped Armin out of his daze. "If they see you, they'll probably see you as an endoskeleton without their costume on and try to stuff you in a Freddy suit." He felt his heart stop. This guy couldn't be serious, could he? "Make sure to close the doors if one of them gets close to you, and um... check the blind spots with those lights every so often. Bye and good luck." Armin slammed the phone down and picked up the tablet with the camera feed on it. He checked the stage area first. All three were still there. Maybe the Phone Guy was just trying to scare him with some lame joke. That's what it felt like.

To be honest, this felt like something Jean and Eren would do to scare him. He could imagine Sasha giggling in the background, Mikasa trying to stop them. It seemed like a prank. But as he checked the cameras more often, he realized it wasn't.

Because the bunny had moved.

It wasn't in it's usual spot on the stage next to Freddy. It was gone. Armin switched to a different room but saw nothing. He moved between rooms until he finally stumbled upon the animatronic. Bonnie the bunny was staring straight at the camera. Armin shuddered. This wasn't real. It was his imagination. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, it was gone again. He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he was imagining things.

Armin muttered a curse under his breath and stood up. He leaned outside of the door briefly to check the blind spot on the right. A crash from the supply closet made him stumble backwards and shut the door quickly. There was a camera in there, right? He checked on the tablet again. And what did he see? That damn rabbit...

He looked at the stage again. Now Chica was absent and Freddy's eyes were staring into Armin's. He whimpered and set the tablet down. He closed the door on the left. If he kept them closed, they couldn't get in... he hoped. It was times like these he needed Eren to comfort him...

Eren.

He picked up the tablet and switched to the stage camera. Freddy was still looking at him. But his eyes were so... human. A familiar shade of green made Armin's heart stop. He pressed the button to turn on the light on the right. Bonnie stared him down from the window. Instead of the usual purple, his eyes were a dark grey. They looked kind of like...

His watch beeped three times. The animatronic at the window stood up straight. Armin just watched as it made it's way back to the stage. His watch read 6:00 AM. His shift was over... He breathed a sigh of relief and stuffed the tablet in his bag. But before he did, a message flashed on the screen. A message that scared him deeply.

"Join us again tomorrow, Armin."


	2. Chapter 2: What Really Happened Here?

Chapter Two: Second Night/What Really Happened Here?

"How was it, Armin?" said Connie at school the next morning. "Was it as stupid as you thought it was gonna be?"

"I can't say it was great," he responded. "I mean, yeah, it was a little creepy, but nothing really happened." Inside, he laughed at his own lie.

"None of the animatronics tried to kill you, did they?" Reiner teased. Armin shot a glare in his direction.

"That's not funny, Reiner. Those things should be shut down..."

"So..." said Annie. "One of them _did _attack you?" Armin couldn't tell them about what really happened. They would think he was crazy or that he needed medication. He wasn't going to lose friends due to false insanity. He just shook his head.

"Can we not talk about it? I had to stay there until six this morning. I'm exhausted."

"No problem," Bertholdt agreed. "If you saw something, it was probably just a hallucination." They thought he was crazy anyway? Fantastic...

"Hey," Connie said. "Chill out. Read a book or something. It'll take your mind off of things." Armin rested his head on his desk. The classroom felt lonely. Four empty desks were next to his. The places where Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, and Jean used to sit.

The memory of Freddy's eyes came back to him suddenly. He was sure that he'd been imagining it, but his eyes were the same color as Eren's. Were they always that color? He never really paid attention to it. The way that Bonnie had looked at him was an oddly familiar look. A familiar glare with familiar eyes.

Then there was Chica. There had been blood on her right hand. It was like she'd killed someone with her bare hands. Armin cracked a smile. "_I'll kill them all with my bare hands," _Eren had said once. Freddy's hands were the same way: bloody.

Why was he seeing these things? He sighed and closed his eyes.

The worst part was, he had to go back.

"None of you are moving tonight," Armin muttered under his breath. He was tempted to close the doors and keep them closed but the place would run out of power if he did that. Stupid low budget... He switched to the stage's camera feed. Everything was where it was supposed to be. The phone rang again and Armin picked it up quickly. Another recording of the same voice.

"Hey, Arlert. I see you made it to day two. Nothing happened last night, right?" Phone Guy laughed but Armin didn't. That wasn't a very funny subject. "Um, anyway... Now that they know where you are, they'll probably get more active... Um, and watch out for, uh, Foxy. He's... interesting. He's behind that curtain at Pirate's Cove." He checked the Pirate's Cove camera. A purple curtain surrounded the stage. An "Out of Order" sign had been placed in front of it. He hadn't realized there were four animatronics.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse... and there's a fourth one."

"Uh, I found out that Freddy Fazbear's is being linked with the disappearances of four kids from the area, so I'm not sure how long the place will be open. I'm sure you can finish put the week, though." Armin sat up straight. Four kids? "Anyway, good luck and uh, don't die. Check out the area if you can. You know, for evidence that there's no kids here." Then the recording stopped.

Four kids, huh? Could Phone Guy have meant his friends? Eren, Jean, all of them? They did mention something about going to Freddy's a while back. The day before they went missing, in fact. Armin just never bothered to connect the two. Could this be where they were?

Armin wasn't staying in the office tonight. Those animatronics couldn't track him throughout the building. Their minds were most likely set on the office. He threw his backpack over his shoulder. If he was going to find proof that no one was there-even if someone was-then he had to start as soon as possible.

Where would they be hiding? No, where would Armin hide if he was trying to not get killed by rogue robot animals? The supply closet...? No, Bonnie could get in there somehow. At least one of the animatronics could get into every room. There was really no place to hide. Then again, there was no camera feed in the kitchen. Just audio. Armin would choose that place if it was the only room where the security guard couldn't see them. But staying there for a whole month? Armin smirked. At least they wouldn't starve. There was only one problem.

He had to walk past the stage to get there. But if it meant finding evidence that his friends were there at some point, Armin would taunt those animals for day on end.

Armin moved slowly past the stage, trying to make as little noise as possible. Something loud could set them off. He cringed when he stepped on some sort of wrapper and it made a crinkling sound. But he kept moving to the kitchen.

The door was open. He stepped in and had to squint to see. He tried the light switch, but quickly turned it off. A glimpse was all he needed. Save power. He flicked on his flashlight to look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then something shiny caught his eye. He picked it up off the counter (which was littered with trash of all sorts) and examined it. A key. His heart stopped.

Eren's key.

Then he saw something red in the corner. He didn't have to move an inch to see what it was. Mikasa's scarf. So they had been there... They wouldn't have left without those items, even if they were in a hurry. Either they were still in the building somewhere or-

"There you are!" a robotic female voice said from behind him. He froze. "I was wondering why you weren't in your office!" He turned around slowly. Chica stood in the doorway, seemingly frozen. The little she did move was accompanied by a series of creaks. Armin could hear her breathing. A raspy sound. How could animatronics breathe? Two shadows came up behind her. The shadows of Bonnie and Freddy, he realized with horror.

"The office," said Freddy slowly. "That you never should have left."

**A/NHey guys, this is Fire speaking. I realize that these chapters are short, but they're just full of information, aren't they? ;) Anyway, I'm hoping to make some longer ones later on. But for now, they will be kind of short. Enjoy the story, though!**


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

Chapter Three: Savior

Armin stared up at the animatronics, not even bothering to hide his fear. His heart was pounding. He was scared out of his mind. Bonnie laughed, causing Armin to flinch.

"You really are one of the dumbest security guards we have ever had." The bunny animatronic grabbed Armin by the neck and pushed him against the wall. He struggled to get out of its grasp, but it was to strong.

"Are you ready...?" the voice of Freddy said ominously. Armin felt tears run down his face. His vision began to darken and he was having trouble breathing. He coughed.

"Mikasa..." he said quietly. "Eren... Guys, I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes-

"Aye, leave the bloody kid alone!" Bonnie's grip loosened. Armin gasped for breath. Was that Foxy's voice? "Yer gettin' to be insane, you three are." A new animatronic that wanted to save him? No way...

"Chica," Freddy said to the female robot. "Go calm Foxy down. Keep him behind that curtain of his." Chica turned and walked out to the party room. She muttered something and glared in Armin's direction. The remaining two animatronics turned to look at him.

"You d-don't wanna do this!" Armin cried. Bonnie growled and motioned for Freddy to do something. The bear handed him what looked like a mask and costume.

_"They'll probably try to stuff you inside a Freddy suit." _Armin hadn't realized that Phone Guy was serious. He was obviously scared, but... This was real. This was really happening.

A crash from the party room made the animatronics pause. Bonnie dropped the costume. A female scream rang out. Then Freddy fell to the ground with more creaks and groans. Armin couldn't see who was there, but Bonnie turned to fight back. He fell to his knees, feeling like he was going to throw up.

"Last time I do that pirate voice," the person said. Armin glanced up to see someone rip off the mask of Bonnie's costume and slash the endoskeleton with what looked like a knife. The robot sparked, creaked, then fell down next to Freddy. "Get up before the fox gets active." Armin obeyed. Finally, he got a glimpse of the guy's face.

"Levi?" Levi glared at Armin and grabbed his arm. "Wait! My shift-"

"You know, I don't think they'll mind if you take off work early. Not just for one night. They had to step over Chica. Levi pushed the front door open and dragged Armin outside.

"Will they stay... you know...?"

"Dead? No. They're just deactivated until the morning." He moved to the driver's side of the car parked outside. Armin shuddered from the cold, then got in the passenger's side. Levi turned the car on, the heat blasting. He turned to look at Armin, shadows being cast over his face. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Well, my neck hurts a little-" Levi put a hand behind Armin's head and pulled his face closer to his own. "Uh..." A blush rose to the younger boy's face. Then Levi moved his hand sharply to crack Armin's neck. "Ow! Dammit..."

"It'll feel better in a minute. Hang in there." He rubbed the back of his neck carefully. That really had hurt. What was Levi thinking?

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Armin asked with a hint of bitterness. Levi's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He immediately regretted his words. This guy could be terrifying.

"Shouldn't you be, you know, not getting killed?" Armin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Why had Levi saved him? Usually, he would just let whoever was about to die do just that, die. Either he knew Armin was in trouble or... No, that was impossible...

"Did you work there?"

"Tch... You would ask that. No, I didn't. I just know how dangerous those things can be." That came as a shock. Had he witnessed something first hand?

"We have time. I'm not expected home. I go from work straight to school. We have a good four hours." At that, Levi slammed down on the brakes. The car came to a stop. Their eyes didn't meet but Armin knew something was wrong.

"I went there for my cousin's birthday party when I was twelve. She was nine. While there, this one animatronic, a puppet of some kind just got up and left. I didn't pay any attention to it, but... Anyway, my cousin loved this one animatronic. They called it Mangle. It was one of those reassembling attractions. In the middle of when my cousin was messing with it, it glitched and bit her. It tore the frontal lobe off of her brain, yet she lived somehow. And the whole time the Puppet... it was watching." Armin felt his heart skip a beat. "That was the old location. They scrapped those things. But I haven't forgiven them. Saving you today reminded me of when I joined the Academy. I had to watch people die, no matter how much I loved them. I couldn't let those things kill someone I-" He stopped. "One of my friends." Armin smiled slightly and leaned his head against the window. Friends. He didn't recall Levi ever using that word. He wasn't even sure if it was in his vocabulary.

Armin remembered when Levi's team at the Academy-the team he'd been leader of-died from getting attacked by a Titan. Those monsters were rare to come by now. The Academy kept a couple in the basement for research. Levi had seemed so broken up about it... It was unreal. Was that his old memories of his cousin coming back to haunt him by seeing it all over again?

"When you took Bonnie's mask off so you could deactivate it... You saw something didn't you?" Levi didn't answer. "What was it?"

"It wouldn't matter to you, brat. I'll take you home. Just tell me where you live."

"No," Armin said boldly. "I want to know what you saw." Levi just stared at him for a few moments. Then he turned his attention back to the road and kept driving.

"My cousin. The eyes were the same. That's all I could see was her face." Armin looked down. He was sorry he'd asked.

"You saved me, not because you felt obligated, but because I'm your friend? I barely know you. The older boy shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand-"

"Just tell me, would you?" His hand shot out and grabbed Armin's wrist. The look that Levi gave him made him more scared than he'd ever been.

"Because you're her best friend! Besides Eren, you're all she has now. I was never family to her. She's never forgiven me for not saving her..." Besides Eren? That's when it hit him.

"You mean Mikasa." Levi let go of his arm and closed his eyes.

"I never show my feelings like this. It's rare for anyone to see me like this. Don't expect it again." Armin nodded. "Yeah, I mean Mikasa. I loved her. She was family. But ever since the Bite, she's hated me." Levi blinked and it was like his emotions had been turned off. "So, where do you live again, brat?"

"Um, just keep going straight. I'll tell you where to turn." Armin couldn't believe it. Sure, Mikasa hated Levi, but why hadn't she told him that they were related? And if he saw Mikasa's eyes in Bonnie...

His heart twisted. He didn't want to go back to Freddy's. He was even considering quitting after almost getting killed on his second day. But he had to go back.

He had to be sure.

**A/N**

**OK, let's say for the sake of the story that Levi is 18, alright? Remember, this takes place in 1993 so... yeah. Chapter three UP! Bye guys, see you in chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

**Chapter Four: Titan**

"Did you hear about that Titan that Professor Hanji caught?!"

"Yeah, how could I not! That story's everywhere." Armin glanced up from his book at the mention of a Titan. It was 1993. Titans were rare. There were a couple in the basement of the academy, but other than those, there were none left. Were these people suggesting that Hanji had found a third?

"Armin!" He snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Connie, who was waving a hand in front of his face. "Dude, what's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Was it those 'scary' robots at your job?" Annie said jokingly. Armin flinched, making the others go silent. "Whoa, you're serious? They scared you?"

_Well, they did almost kill me last night, _he thought to himself. _You'd be scared, too._

"Well, they are kinda creepy..." Armin admitted. Reiner stifled a laugh.

"You're such a wimp, Arlert."

_**"You're such a wimp, Jaeger!" **_Armin sat up straight. That was Jean's voice. And he was speaking to Eren, obviously. Where had that memory come from...?

"But you're going back tonight, aren't you?" Bertholdt asked. Armin nodded.

"Yeah. I have to. A job's a job, after all..." He began reading again, hoping they understood that he didn't want to speak anymore on the subject. They all turned away from him and started their own conversations. Someone else stepped in and the room went silent. They approached Armin's desk and threw something down on it. A newspaper. Armin was about to snap at them, tell them to go away, but once he read the article, he knew that he had to thank them. He was going to do just that, but when he looked up and saw Levi Ackerman glaring down at him, he knew he better keep silent.

"This," Levi began, "is why I don't work there."

" 'Local pizzeria linked to the disappearances of four teenagers,' " Armin read aloud. " 'These missing children were last seen with a man dressed in a purple shirt and blue jeans. People living nearby claim to have heard screams from the pizzeria, most of which were high pitched and child like.' Levi... You don't think...?" Levi sighed.

"I don't know kid. But I can tell you one thing." His silver eyes met Armin's. "You are not going back to that place alone."

"Oh, stop whining, Armin. Nothing's gonna happen tonight..."

"I thought that last night, too!" Armin snapped back, pushing the door to the pizzeria open. "And I nearly got stuffed into that Golden Freddy suit!" Golden Freddy. That's what he had nicknamed it, since he didn't feel like coming up with a brand new name. Levi just ran a hand through his hair and followed Armin to the office.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better..." Levi said as he threw his backpack down on the floor. Armin heard something clang against the floor like it was metal. Levi rummaged through the bag to see what it was. When he seemed satisfied with what he'd found, he stood and brushed himself off. He made a face.

"What's wrong now?"

"This office is disgusting." He picked up an empty McDonald's cup off of the desk and threw it in the small trash can underneath it. "How do you work in a space like this?" Armin smirked.

"I never knew you were such a clean freak, Ackerman." Levi gave a soft "tch" and continued cleaning. The clock struck twelve, signaling that Armin's shift had begun. Great. It's not like he was having to hide from killer animatronics while also conserving the power...

Levi jumped when the phone rang loudly. Armin pressed the speaker button so Levi could hear it, too, then picked it up.

"Armin, what did you do man?! You let someone get past you?" Levi chuckled lightly. "Ugh, whatever. just don't let it happen again. If it does, you'll probably get fired. Uh, I just realized that I never introduced myself properly, did I? Well, anyway, my name's Mike Schmidt.' Armin's head shot up. That name was so familiar... "I remember being in your situation, and trust me, it isn't easy. I almost got stuffed a few times myself."

"Yeah, that's reassuring," Levi stated.

"But if you have a strategy," Mike continued. "It shouldn't be all that hard. By now I'm sure you've noticed those weird heads in the storage room, right? If you're running out of power, just go grab one of those and put it on your head. They'll think you're another animatronic most likely." Most likely? So there was a chance it wouldn't work. "Hey, have you heard the story about those Titans? You go to that Academy, right? If they get loose, we're screwed, so you better make sure you know how to deal with them."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Armin asked Levi, who just shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. Remember to check the cameras so no one else gets past you, alright? Anyway, good luck on night three." He could have sworn he heard Mike mutter a quick, "Don't die," before the recording ended.

"Levi, you have the doors, right?"

"Yep." The sound of one of said doors closing made Armin jump up and press the button to open it.

"Only do that if you see one in the hallway! It wastes power..."

"Oh. Sorry."

"The lights, you need to use the lights to check the blind spots the camera doesn't-"

"I know!" Levi interrupted. "I've been here before, idiot. You don't need to tell me how to work this..." Armin raised an eyebrow.

"I though you went to the old location."

"I did. Just-ugh, never mind..." Armin shook his head an continued watching the cameras. He spotted Chica on Cam 7, no surprise there. Bonnie was in the Party Room still, so that was good. Then the cameras went black for a few brief seconds and clattering was heard from the kitchen.

"Sounds like Sasha Braus in the cafeteria," Levi observed. Armin nodded, for once agreeing with the clean freak. There was only audio on Cam 6 so he couldn't see what Chica was doing, but it sounded like she was just throwing stuff on the floor. "Don't you have check that fox guy?" He rushed to switch to the Pirate's Cove camera feed and his breath hitched.

Fozy was already halfway out of the curtain.

What time was it? 2 am right? And he already had to worry about the stupid fox.

"This place really doesn't like you, Armin."

"Will you shut up and watch the doors?! I need to make sure they don't move anymore..." Levi poked his head out into the hallway to check and made a noise, almost a groan, but quieter.

"Too late!" He shut the door to the east hallway quickly. "Found the bunny." Armin cursed loudly and flipped off Bonnie from the safety of his office. The animatronic seemed to get angrier by the gesture and banged on the glass.

"It's shatter resistant, I hope..." Eventually, the robot gave up and walked away with many creaks and groans. "Good. Go away. No one likes you."

"Mikasa did." Armin smiled slightly. Yeah, she did have a couple stories she told about the animatronics. They seemed friendly until Mangle bit her, according to Levi.

"Eren's favorite was always Freddy," Armin added. "Don't really know why. Sasha's was Chica, for obvious reasons." For once, Levi smiled. But it soon faded.

"Mike was saying something about the storage room with all the heads. Did you ever bother to check that room?" Armin shook his head. Then he switched to the camera in there. He'd seen the room many times on the cameras but had never bothered to check it himself. "I think we should."

"Why?"

"This place is being linked with those kids disappearing, right? Shouldn't we check just in case they're right?"

"Well, I'm not saying they are, but yeah, I guess we could. Wait a minute... Levi, are you worried?" Levi shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"One of those kids was Mikasa. Of course I'm worried." Armin threw his bag over his shoulder and Levi did the same. He checked to make sure their path was clear of any killer animatronics before they left.

"We have to hurry so they don't catch us." They rushed, trying to keep quiet. Armin saw that Bonnie and Freddy were still up on the stage, but Chica was still gone. More clattering came from the kitchen. "Um... No." He pushed the door open and quickly shut it once they were both in there. "OK, you lock the door, I'll check this place out."

"No." He turned to face Levi.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." He pulled something from his backpack. It cast a glare into Armin's face. He felt his heart stop. A... knife? "You're so gullible, Armin. You just say yes to everything I suggest." He smiled evily. "That isn't something you should do."

"Levi... what are you-"

"Finishing what I started." He came after Armin with the knife and-

"Armin, wake up!" He jolted awake to find his head resting on his desk. He checked the time. 4 am. He looked up to see Levi looking down on him in concern. "Were you having a nightmare or something? You said something like 'Don't kill me.' What happened?" Armin rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"To be honest... I really don't know..."

That dream had been so vivid.

It couldn't have been real, could it?


End file.
